1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the invention relates to a system, method and computer program product for creating redacted documents and, more particularly, to an automated redaction system, method and computer program product.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,205, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a system and method for preparing a redacted statement, message or file from an electronic statement, message or file and sending it to a party. U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2002/0158864, 2004/0075692, and 2005/0027495, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, describe automatic creation of graphical representations, and intelligent agents for integrating information access over extended networks.
Businesses as well as Federal, State and Local government agencies must share information. Examples include case files, arrest reports, subpoenaed documents (e.g., Freedom of Information Act—FOIA, Law Enforcement Information Sharing Program—LEISP, etc.) Redacting classified, confidential or secret information from documents can be labor intensive. No effective means of automating the process of removing sensitive information from documents exists. There is a need for a system and method for automatically removing sensitive information from documents; especially a system which can work with different document types.